A Blissful Twilight
by Eterna1
Summary: Cagalli was unlike any other woman he had ever met. She was a puzzle to be solved, and a prize to be claimed. AsuCaga Oneshot with plenty of light Lime-sprinkles all over.


Author's Note: Lol, a one-shot from nowhere. You're probably thinking," what the hell is this?", but I've been a little obsessed over the Athrun and Cagalli pairing lately, so I felt like I just had to right a fic about it. I hope you like it, because I'm normally

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

**A Blissful Twilight**

The wind slowly brushed the grass, whipping Athrun's black jacket. His midnight blue was gently blown back and forth across his face as the wind eased. Whenever he could, Athrun escaped from all the pressures of ZAFT and he came here to this spot. Night had begun to overtake the day, as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. Athrun's deep, emerald eyes slowly gazed towards the setting sun as twilight approached. On the hillside, he lay with his back pressing against the tall grass, his arms tucked behind his head, and his body fully relaxed. "This is my favorite time of the day," he admitted.

A small shadow crept up from behind him. He instantly felt himself tense, until he realized who it was. A small smile appeared on his face, brightening his handsome features. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out Cagalli?"

"I could say the same thing to you! What're you doing out here? It's practically dark outside and you're just sitting here," Cagalli shot back fiercely. "You're probably going to catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Speak for yourself! And why the hell are you wearing a dress?" He was shocked once he saw the white dress that hugged her curves and stopped right above her knees.

"Shut the hell up!" Cagalli growled. "I wear a dress once in my life and you have to tease me for it."

"I didn't say anything," Athrun said innocently. "Besides, I think it looks great on you. You should wear it more often."

Cagalli promptly blushed and looked away. "Just forget the dress. We should go back before you get sick."

Athrun chuckled softly. "I didn't know you cared so much Cagalli," he said teasingly. "Is that why you came all the way out here? Just to see me?"

A blush quickly rose on Cagalli's face. "NO, it's just that…that…if you get sick, I'm going to have to take care of you. And I'm not spending all day sitting next to your bed and listening to you moan in agony," she said quickly.

He gently whispered in her ear, "It doesn't have to be in agony, you know. While you're there, we might as well…"

"Stop Athrun!" Cagalli quickly interrupted. Her face was flushed as she tried to change the subject. "L-Let's go Athrun. It's s-starting to get really dark. We should be h-heading back to the house."

"Are you really that eager to go back to your mountain of work?"

"Of course not, I'd rather be reading a book in bed with a cup of hot chocolate or something," she mumbled.

"By 'or something', I guess that I can assume it means being in bed with-"

"You can't assume anything, Athrun!" she said hurriedly as she started to walk back.

But Athrun grabbed her wrist and firmly pulled her down into his arms. He pulled her close and tenderly placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Why do you torture me like this Cagalli?" Athrun asked pleadingly.

"I'M the one torturing YOU? I think it's the other way around Athrun," she replied playfully as his warm breath touched her skin. The feeling was agonizing. It completely mesmerized her.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," he said, smirking as he breathed in deeply. The scent of her hair was almost intoxicating. It was sweet, but light and not overpowering.

"Kira and Lacus will think we're doing something if-," Cagalli was cut off as Athrun lip's claimed hers, and she lost herself in his deep emerald green eyes. Athrun gradually pulled her body deeper against his. Cagalli threaded her finger through his silky raven locks as she deepened their kiss.

Athrun pulled back and the broke their embrace. "Look whose eager now," he said with a sly smile. Cagalli responded by laughing tackled him to the ground. Her laughter rang across the hillside as they fell and rolled down the hill together.

When they finally reached the bottom, they lay on their backs, realizing that the sun had set long ago. The stars gently twinkled above them, and the moon bathed them with its light, giving off a soft glow. "We should do this more often," Cagalli sighed.

"What? Make-out?" Athrun said innocently.

"NO!" Color filled Cagalli's cheeks before she replied, "You're always so busy with ZAFT and Orb's government is always so demanding of me. I miss the times when we could just be with each other whenever we wanted."

"Well I'm here right now. And in case you missed it, we just spent a couple hours-"

"I know what we did!" Cagalli snapped. "Why are you always so damn forward with me?"

"I guess you can only blame yourself. I mean it is pretty much your fault," he shrugged.

"And how is that?" Cagalli leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

"You're just too irresistible," Athrun said with a teasing glint in his eyes. Cagalli's golden amber eyes met his as she tried to kiss him, but he playfully turned away.

"Now you're just teasing with me," Cagalli pouted.

"You know you love it," he smirked. Athrun's lips brushed her cheek as he leaned into body. And then he kissed Cagalli the way he had been dying to since last month. There was nothing chaste about his kiss; it was filled with heated passion and a smooth roughness that left both of them lusting for more.

They finally broke apart, out of breath and feeling chilly as the night's breeze brushed by. "We should go. If we stay out too late, Kira might kill me if he thinks I've been doing anything to you," said Athrun with a playful glint in his eyes.

Cagalli laughed before she caressed his cheek, teasing him. "You just want to go back because it's almost time and dinner, and I'm sure you just can't wait for _dessert_".

A smile began to curve onto Athrun's lips, when rain suddenly began to gently drizzle. "I think that I would be right to assume that you didn't bring an umbrella?" Athrun asked with a smirk as he pulled away.

"Come on," Cagalli said ignoring him. "Now we REALLY have to go, or we'll both get completely soaked."

"I have to admit," Athrun said while barely controlling his laughter, "you definitely pick a great day to wear white."

Cagalli looked down and was filled with horror once she remembered that she was wearing a white dress. As the rain began to pour down harder, more and more of her dress slowly turned transparent. She swiftly wrapped her hands around her chest and bent down to cover up her undergarments. However, Athrun reached over and put his jacket around her. Cagalli could feel that it was still warm from his body. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell that was him, which made her blood rush.

Athrun took her by the hand and quickly led her across the hillside and back towards their house. "I can't believe you want to go home once you have a chance to see me undressed!" Cagalli laughed as they ran.

"If I'm going to see you undressed, I'm going to be the one to do it," Athrun said with a sly smile.

The second they got back to the house, Kira was already waiting for them behind the door. "Where the HELL have you two been?" he demanded.

Both Athrun and Cagalli just smiled sheepishly. "ATHRUN! What have you been doing to my sister?" Kira shouted.

"I haven't done anything……………yet," Athrun quietly added.

"What was that?" Kira squinted suspiciously.

"Nothing," Athrun said innocently.

"Well, if the both of you are done arguing, I'm going to go take a nice long shower," Cagalli said dismissively.

She turned and walked into Athrun's bathroom. A moment later, water could be heard splashing against the shower tiles. Athrun smiled at Kira one last time and went to his room to change out of his wet clothes.

After a while, the sound of water hitting the tiles stopped. Athrun was wearing a pair of dark jeans and was still rummaging around for a shirt. The bathroom door opened as steam flooded out. Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli wrapped in only a towel.

"Athrun!" Cagalli blushed in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ummmm, changing in dry clothes?" Athrun replied, unable to keep his eyes off her. He slowly took a few steps toward her.

"Why don't you put a shirt," Cagalli said quickly.

Athrun took another step towards her, wrapping his hands around Cagalli's waist. Pulling her closer, he whispered into her ear, "Are you sure you don't like what you see? Do you feel a little nervous?"

"You should speak for yourself," Cagalli smiled as she let the towel slip. "I'm not wearing anything underneath this towel, so don't get any ideas." With that, she turned away. "Besides, it's getting pretty late and I want to get some sleep."

"I'm afraid that I have to warn you," Athrun smirked deviously. "If you sleep with me tonight, it won't be sleep that you'll be getting."

Facing Athrun once more, Cagalli stepped into his arms. "Then I look forward to not getting any sleep tonight," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

Well, the ending could've been better. Maybe I'll edit it later, but for now, it'll have to do. Please R&R! I really want some feedback on how well I wrote this.


End file.
